Bring it on:Fight to the Finish
by Bori4life
Summary: Evan and Lina are a perfect couple see how they go through a relationship to a marriage to a whole new family.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the spirit championship**.

After Lina and her team won the championship she and Avery were still not friends but she didn't care, she had an amazing boyfriend (Evan) and wonderful friends. Lina was still sleep til she heard her phone ring.

**Lina:** Hello?

**Evan:** Hey beautiful, what you doing

**Lina:** Well, I was sleeping but your phone call woke me up

**Evan:** Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know

**Lina:** I'ts cool I love hearing your voice in the morning so what are you doing tonight

**Evan:** Nothing why

**Lina:** My mom is having the whole family over here tonight and since we have been going out for 3 months I want you to meet them

**Evan:** Well I would love to come what time does it start

**Lina:** You can come around 6

**Evan:** It's a date

**Lina:** I guess it is

**Evan:** well I should get going to basketball practice

**Lina:** Haha, have a great practice

**Evan:** see you at 6

**Lina:** Bye

_**Later that night**_

**Lina's POV**

Evan had just walked in with his parents. I'm really glad Evan brought his parents to meet me but I'm just scared on what they'll think about me. Think about it, if you see how Avery turned out and that's his sister…I know what, I'll just be myself.

_Lina!, Evan yelled after me, I smiled at him and walked over. Hey cutie, I hugged him. _He pulled my chin up and kissed me I kissed back and depened it. We pulled back and he told me later._ Caramba!, I yelled and we laughed._ Evan followed his girlfriend to the backyard huge patio.

_Hey guys, Evan this Carmen and Christina, Jordan and Sanders, etc. Everyone this is Evan, my boyfriend. Hey mami yo sabia que no eras solamente un amigo_ (**means: ****Hey mami I knew that you were not only a friend)**_ Christina and Carmen said. Cerrar!, stop making me blush. Evan bent his neck down to my ear, and whispered 'You look sexy when you blush.'_ I just laughed

'Si es así te ves sexi con su camisa fuera' I told him (**means:** **If so you look sexy with your shirt off)** especially at basketball practice. Then I pecked his lips.

Evan and I were sitting beside the pool with Sky, Trey,Gloria and Victor. Since it was very hot outside the girls all decided we wanted to get into the pool so we went to my room and change into our bikinis but Trey didn't want to after we put our bikinis on(**in profile**)we went into the kitchen to get we walked in we saw Avery had brought Kayla and they were talking.I just keep my cool because I didn''t want to start nothing with Avery today I was in a good mood.

what u doing in here Cat? Avery asked me

Well 1, I live here, and you don't,2 getting something out of my kitchen and 3 finna get into the pool...Bye(I told her as I started to walk away I wispered _punti_**(means bitch). **When I came outside I saw Evan already with his shirt just looked so Evan and Victor saw me and Gloria in are bikinis, they said HOLY SHIT! . They just smirked at us, Evan came over to me and whispered in my ear 'Oh you're going to get later on when were alone.'

I replied to him, _traelo_**(means bring it)** I giggled at him and bit my lip as I said that. Sky was already in the pool throwing water with her cousin and friends. Then Victor pushed Evan and I underwater and when we hit the surface.I was so mad' _Así que creo que esto es raro,huh'_I asked them and they just laughed so Gloria reached out one of her hands to help me out while the other holding Victor's hand,but I pulled her hand so her and Victor fell into the pool also when they reached surface they were so mad but they started playing. Evan also went back underwater and pulled me down then he kissed me underwater.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATTENTION, ATTENTION. I TOTALLY MESSED UP _HSM After HSM2 AND _I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT. WAIT, YEAH I DO...

A REWRITE! I'VE RECENTLY JUST DID A REWRITE AND IT CAME WITH A NEW CHAPTER SO QUIT THIS STORY AND GO FIND MY REWRITE. HERE'S THE LINK... ENJOY. I'LL HOPEFULLY HAVE AN NEW UPDATE PROBABLY AROUND CHRISTMAS SINCE I GET OUT OF SCHOOL FRIDAY AT NOON SO...

_s/9833491/1/HSM-After-HSM2-REWRITE_

AND FOR THOSE WHO READ THE _BRING IT ON, MY NEW CHAPTER SHOULD COME OUT THIS WEEK IF NOT NEXT WEEK... IF YOU DON'T READ THEM WELL... YOU SHOULD!_

_ s/7629154/1/Bring-it-on-Fight-to-the-Finish_

THIS IS MY LAST NOTE I PROMISE: THE POLL: If I make a new story what couple should it be about?

THE WINNER WAS... BECK AND TORI! YAY

SO THAT STORY WILL BE COMING VERY SOON AND I WILL WRITE A SUMMARY LATER ON TO SEE

OPINIONS ON THE TITLE!

*I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY TWICE OR THREE TIMES BEFORE JANUARY MAYBE NEXT WEEK OR THE WEEK OF CHRISTMAS.


End file.
